elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Primate Artorius
Primate Artorius Ponticus is an Imperial and the leader of the Akatosh-revering Order of the Hour. He is found inside the Cathedral of Akatosh in Kvatch. Due to his pure and total devotion to Akatosh, Artorius is considered the religious authority in Cyrodiil. Despite being a man of the church, he is no stranger to the world of politics. With the help of his large network of informants and spies, he seeks to reshape the political landscape of the Gold Coast to his and the church's advantage. In order to achieve that goal, he has allied himself with The Black Dragon, a former silencer of the Dark Brotherhood, a group he has been at odds with. He is the main antagonist of the main questline of , in which he is responsible for the death of many of its members. Attacks *Consecrated Ground – Stunning AoE *Holy Nova – Circle AoE *Timeless Strike – Direct attack Interactions A Ghost from the Past With the fumes of Green-Venom-Tongue's resin, apparitions of Artorius and Lyra Viria's from the past are seen, depicting Lyra's transformation into the Black Dragon: Primate Artorius: "Put away your weapon, child. We have much to discuss. You feel lost, without purpose. But the opposite is true. Everything has led you to me." Lyra Viria: "Oh really? I just see another witness that needs to be silenced." Artorius: "I performed the Sacrament that brought you here. Not because Primate Jonas needed to die, but because the Dragon God wanted us to join forces." Lyra: "Join forces? I don't understand..." Artorius: "You need to turn away from the Void and step into the light. Join me and together we'll walk the path to redemption." Lyra: "Redemption? I'm a murderer! There's no redemption for someone like me." Artorius: "Nonsense, child. Akatosh performs more impressive miracles than that all the time. We just need to turn your talents to the holy work of the Dragon God. Become my champion, a sword of Akatosh―my Black Dragon that burns away evil's darkness." Lyra: "I... yes. I see it now. I pledge my blade and my life to you and to Akatosh. Show me the way." Following this, their visions shall disappear. Filling the Void After infiltrating the catacombs and entering the cathedral, Artorius will be at the very back, near the stained glass of Akatosh. When you are spotted, he will initiate the following conversation: Primate Artorius: "And so, the assassins finally arrive." Astara Caerellius: "Time to die, Artorius." Artorius: "Time? Time is my domain, murderer, not yours." Once Artorius is defeated, he will kneel towards the stained glass. Astara commands you to finish him off, to which you pick up his staff and impale him. Quotes *''"Time is on my side!"'' – When freezing time *''"I see the Black Dragon failed me."'' Combat In combat, Artorius has a very unique advantage in that he can stop time at will by freezing his minions and Dark Brotherhood members in place at will. When you are frozen, you must use crowd control to break free and attack him. The periods of time freezing are the only times in which Artorius can be dealt damage and the only time he moves around the cathedral. The periods of frozen time only last for about 20 seconds, after which he will return to the podium. Once all of Artorius' health is depleted, he will be kneeling in defeat at the stained glass of Akatosh, in which you must then activate his staff and impale him. Trivia *Primate Artorius was the subject of a Loremaster's Archive published on May 15, 2015, a year prior to the release of . However, he was originally known as a bishop instead of a primate in the archive. It can be assumed his title changed some point during development. Gallery Filling the Void.png|Artorius is impaled by his own staff Primate Artorius Vision.png|A vision of Artorius Appearances * * Category:Dark Brotherhood: Imperials Category:Dark Brotherhood: Males Category:Dark Brotherhood: Order of the Hour Members Category:Dark Brotherhood: Bosses Category:Dark Brotherhood: Kvatch Characters